The present invention relates to a cassette-type printed head, particularly to a cassette-type printing head for printing by jetting an ink which is housed in a plurality of holes or recesses which are shaped in a film member by a bubble pressure from heat of a thermal head.
In the conventional ink jet-type printer, a plurality of ink jet nozzles are used, and the ink is jetted into a printing paper by a piezo electric driving means.